


The Cost of a Countess's Kiss

by LymneirianApparition



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Girls Kissing, Multi, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: In which you are a male apprentice who has worked up the courage to ask Nadia and Portia a lurid question. Their answer takes you by surprise just the same.





	The Cost of a Countess's Kiss

“Yes I have, and it was amazing!” 

You’ve been drinking wine together on the balcony for a while, and the mood has been getting more intimate; certainly a little too comfortable. Nadia has snuggled herself up against you quite affectionately, and her servant Portia took off her shoes a long time ago and settled in to enjoy the conversation with you. But as things have gotten cozier, conversation has gotten racier. Even so, neither you nor Nadia were expecting Portia to give such a frank and enthusiastic answer to the question, “Have you ever kissed another woman?” 

“Portia, that’s very… vivid, I must say,” Nadia replies, lifting her head off your chest where she had been resting it, her ruby eyes wide with curiosity. “How did that come about?” 

“Oh, it was my friend Gwynne, this one time. We were at a tavern, just the two of us, just talking and having a good time, and… well it just sort of happened!” 

A blush spreads through the redhead’s fair, freckled skin at the memory. “I got really aroused. I was wearing this thin linen shirt, and everyone could see my nipples. It was so embarrassing!” 

That description making you more than a little aroused yourself, you look at Nadia, whom you have grown closer and closer to as the days have gone by. “What about you, milady? Have you ever had occasion to kiss another woman?” 

Now it is Nadia who blushes, crimson filling up her fair mocha features as her eyes grow even wider. “Why no, I’ve never had the chance! I don’t know if I could. I think the only way that I could would be if I were very thoroughly lubricated.” 

“Well, we have plenty of wine,” you observe, gesturing to the bottles on the table and hoping the two women won’t take offense at the implication that they should kiss each other. 

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Nadia says, growing flustered. “I think I am not explaining myself very well.” 

But then it is Portia – sweet Portia – who does the unexpected. She reaches over and undoes your trousers, exposing your erection to the night air and both of their gazes. “I think I know exactly what you mean, milady. Here.” 

Portia steadies your cock, her supple fingers holding lightly to its base. Nadia hesitates just a moment, forming a silent understanding with her servant, before smoothing her long purple hair over her shoulders and then lowering her red lips around the tip of your manhood. 

Wherever you had wanted this night to go, you hadn’t expected to suddenly find your cock in Nadia’s mouth while Portia strokes its base and massages your balls! You have been openly courting Nadia and silently lusting after Portia for days, but you didn’t expect your first moment of intimacy with either of them to be quite like this. It is quite a struggle not to drain into the Countess’s mouth just in the first few seconds. That is good for both of you, because right now Nadia is sucking your cock like it’s the fulfillment of a lifelong dream. 

Your cock is now freestanding in Nadia’s mouth as she moves her head up and down upon it. She doesn’t really need Portia’s help anymore, freeing up Portia’s hands so she can lift her top off over her head. She is certainly not embarrassed to let anyone see her erect nipples now and tucks her bare feet up under her on the couch you share so she can sit up straight and proudly show off her breasts for your delight. Emboldened, you grasp one and Portia exhales with approval as her soft flesh kneads under the pressure of your fingers. 

Meanwhile, you think you’re getting a respite from the Countess when she withdraws to delicately lick the opening at the tip of your cock, but then she slides her mouth down almost to the base! You are certainly in orgasmic danger at this point, but you get distracted by Portia who despite being so open about the joys of kissing women, certainly is now eager to kiss you. Her soft mouth is so blissful against yours that you don’t know whose long fingers wrap around the base of your organ again, hers or Nadia’s. All that you know is that you are being jerked off and sucked at the same time again and it is more than you can take. You break the kiss with a tense gasp as your cock throbs over and over and your seed pumps again and again into Nadia’s willing mouth. 

When it finally ends, Nadia – who clearly has not swallowed, sits up and gazes demurely at Portia. The latter leans forward and, caught between them, you watch amazed as the two women now kiss, your milky fluid passing freely between their lips and you get to witness the dance of their semen-coated tongues. “Oops!” Portia exclaims as the kissing gets out of control and a dollop of cum falls onto Portia’s right breast where it slides down and coats the areole of her nipple. 

The redhead’s blue eyes close in pleasured gratitude as her Countess moves down and sucks her nipple gently until it is thoroughly clean. A few final kisses leave their lips moist but clean and all of the evidence thoroughly swallowed. 

“That was what you meant by getting lubricated, wasn’t it, milady?” the topless Portia asks. 

“Yes Portia. It certainly was. Now that I have been lubricated as such, kissing a woman seems perfectly fine.” 

“That is fortunate, milady, because I fear that I want more and well… I think kissing by itself just won’t do.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” says Nadia who is now pointedly taking off her jewelry, and clearly getting ready to take off quite a bit more. 

“And what about me?” you ask, intrigued. 

Nadia smiles at you. “Gather your strength. Watch us until you are hard again. We have kissed just like you wanted us to. Now the cost of it will be you doing a great many more things for us!”


End file.
